The Declaration of Independence
The Declaration of Independence, ''aka The Proclemation of Imperial Majesty, ''is the Form stating the unification of Kukgar and seperation from Great Brittain, France and Ireland. It is based on the American Couterpart IN Imperial Court, November 13th, 2011The unanimous Declaration of the Five Realms Kingdoms of KukgarWhen in the Course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by the Universe with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. — That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, — That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security. — Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. The history of the present Kingdom of Great Britain, Republic of France and Republic of Ireland is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these Lands. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world. They have refused their Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the public good. They have forbidden their Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing importance, unless suspended in their operation till their Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, they have utterly neglected to attend to them. They have refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only. They have called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of their Public Records, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with their measures. They have endeavoured to prevent the population of these Realms; for that purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new Appropriations of Lands. They have made Judges dependent on his Will alone for the tenure of their offices, and the amount and payment of their salaries. They has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to harass our people and eat out their substance. They has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of our legislatures. They has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil Power. They have combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation: For quartering large bodies of armed troops among us: For protecting them, by a mock Trial from punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States: For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world: For imposing Taxes on us without our Consent: For depriving us in many cases, of the benefit of Trial by Jury: For transporting us beyond Seas to be tried for pretended offences: They have plundered our seas, ravaged our coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people. They have constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands. They has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and have endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Immigrant Savages whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions. In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. Leaders, whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, are unfit to be the rulers of a free people. Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our brethren. We have warned them from time to time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We have appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which would inevitably interrupt our connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends. We, therefore, the Representatives of the Empire of The Kukgarian Realms, in Imperial Court, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Realms, solemnly publish and declare, That these united Realms are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States, that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, French Laws and Irish Justice and that all political connection between them and these states of hatred, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. — And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor. Declared And Proclemised by: Emperor of Kukgar, Lord of the Realms and Just king of France : Henry I and IV respectivly *High King of Irelans:King General Callum Osborne *King of Scotland:King Ryan *King of Wales: King Adam *King of England: King Bobbins